herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Kenjou
Kenjou Akira (剣城あきら Kenjō Akira?) is one of the six main Cures in the series KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year high school student. She is gentle and has a strong sense of justice like a "dog". Akira's alter ego is Cure Chocolat (キュアショコラ Kyua Shokora?) and she is based off chocolates and dogs. Her catchphrases are "Are you okay?" (「大丈夫？」''"Daijōbu?"?) and '"There there"' (「よしよし」 ''"Yoshi yoshi"?). Apperance Civilian Design Akira is a tall teenager with short red hair and sharp eyes. She wears a brown top under a beige and red button-up and a dog tag necklace. She also wears blue jeans with a brown belt and tan boots. During summer she switches to a white T-shirt with a red vest and red and white sneakers. During winter she wears a long-sleeved red collared shirt with a tan sweater and dark brown boots, sometimes adding a red pea coat and red gloves. After she becomes a student of a medical institute in the future, she now ties her grown hair into a ponytail. Her Patisserie outfit includes pants along with a red ribbon on the hat to match the stripes on the sleeve cuff. She wears light red boots with a red bow, and a red, short tie at her chest. Cure Chocolat As Cure Chocolat, her hair is brighter and longer, and her spiky bangs are streaked with dark brown. She gains pointy dog ears and a fluffy dog tail. She wears a brown top hat with a red band and melting chocolate on top. Her outfit is composed of a red and brown long sleeved top with brown striped, puffed sleeves, and a shiny brown cape. Sticking out beneath this is a pale pleated mini-skirt and crimson bike shorts. Her Sweets Pact is attached to her hip, while a chocolate bar with a golden cravat is sewn into her collar. She wears a brown choker with a silver tag hanging from it, matching her earrings, along with the choker, it resembles a dog's collar. She gains white gloves with a loose cuff and square-shaped button, white stockings, and crimson boots with a cream toe design and fluffy trim around the top. Animal costume and Super Cure Chocolat A La Mode Style In her A La Mode style, her hair is lighter. Her top hat is covered in more melting chocolate and gains a red plume. Behind it, pale fur covers her back hair. Her ears and tail are bigger and lighter colored. She wears a red coat with yellow lining, with the lining having a dripping effect. The coat is tied together in the middle with gold buttoned straps, and her skirt is brown and pointy with fur under it. Her yellow collar has a dark red heart and a pale jabot attached to it, and her shoulder sleeves are pale and furry. Her crimson gloves extend past the wrist, while her boots grow thigh-length with a melting, pointy yellow cuff. Hanging from the back of her skirt is a pale red frosting, cape-like piece with large red spheres on each section that resemble cherries. Personality A gentle boyish second year high school student, Akira is fiercely loyal and will always be by your side and has a strong sense of justice like a dog. Knowing her way around places with a rational mind makes her a reliable person. What's more, Akira is very caring towards her loved ones, particular her sick younger sister Miku whom she tends to give chocolate to as a way of cheering the latter up, even willingly attempted to sacrifice her own Kirakiraru in order to rescue Miku. She can also be a show-off too.KKPCALM36 Relationships *Ichika Usami - Ichika and Akira are neighbours and good friends. When Akira moves next to the Usami household, Ichika is smitten with the gentle high school student, and also initially believes Akira to be a boy. Akira opens up to Ichika about her sister and teases her to ease up her nervousness. KKPCALM06 After Akira becomes a Cure, Ichika becomes outspoken around Akira and openly praises her. Ichika is flustered when Akira nurses her during a cold. KKPCALM36 *Yukari Kotozume - They go to the same school, and are very popular with the other students. Their personalities initially clash, with Yukari criticizing Akira's selflessness and Akira being at odds with Yukari's fickle nature. After Akira witnesses Yukari's kindness and Yukari recognizes Akira's passion and tenacity, they become very good friends. KKPCALM10 They are often seen spending time with eachother afterwards. Akira and Yukari's relationship has developed in a romantic way over time, notably in episodes 25 and 29. Their duet is a love song as well. *Miku Kenjou - Akira is very close to her little sister whom she considers as her spiritual pillar, even bringing her chocolate whenever she visits her. In episode 15, it is shown that Miku loves Akira very much, and longs to see her smile with happiness instead of concern. When Miku's Kirakiraru were robbed by Julio, she was beyond infuriated the harm Julio had caused on her sister. Etymology Kenjou (剣城?): Ken (剣?) means 'sword' [1] while Jou (城?) means 'castle'. [2] Ken can also be used as a substitute for Inu (犬?) when referring to dog breeds. Akira (あきら?) is a name often used by men, and less frequently, also used by women. The name means 'bright', 'clear' or 'intelligent'. [3] Chocolat is French for Chocolate. History First Appearances and Transforming to Cure Chocolat For the First Time Akira makes a cameo appearance in the first episode, seeing the vision of a chocolate bar in the sky after an eruption at Ichigo Mountain. She has another brief appearance in episode five when she rescues Ichika from falling on the sidewalk, causing the latter to quickly develop a crush, though at the time she thought Akira was a boy. Ichika learned that Akira had recently moved in next door to her and she starts falling for Akira even more. The other Cures join her at her house to learn more about the mysterious boy next door. Akira looks on from the balcony and asks Ichika if she knew of any good shops that sell chocolates, and Ichika shows her one with a book she flipped through. The two of them head into the shopping district the next day to the store in question and bought the chocolate, one as a gift for Akira's ailing little sister Miku, who was in the hospital, and another for Ichika as a thank-you present. As Akira explains to Ichika about her sister, a Kirakiraru Thief named Bitard attacks and steals the chocolates intended for Miku, leaving Akira shocked. Ichika tries and fails to get them back. Upset by this, Ichika then comes up with the idea of having her and Akira make their own chocolate instead. At the patisserie, they do just that as the other three watched, creating a chocolate doghouse with a strawberry resembling the dog's head. As they make them, Himari and Aoi figure out that Akira was actually a girl when she called it "cute". Just then, as they finish up, Bitard appears again to take the homemade chocolate, but Ichika transforms into Cure Whip in front of Akira to defend it, but like last time, she is easily defeated and de-transforms. Seeing this, and the other Cures also struggling against Bitard, cause Akira's desire to protect the chocolate to increase even more, and one of the dog chocolates reacts, turning into an Animal Sweet and a Sweets Pact. With this, Akira transforms into Cure Chocolat for the first time, and uses her heightened sense of smell to track down Bitard easily, eventually defeating him and restoring the stolen Kirakiraru he stole from the chocolates. That night, Ichika goes to visit Akira again when her father Genichirou appears and reveals to her that Akira is actually a girl, not a guy like she thought, causing Ichika to become extremely surprised and shocked. KKPCALM06 Cure Chocolat "With Strength and Love! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Chocolat! Is Ready To Serve!" 強さと愛を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアショコラ！できあがり！ Tsuyosa to Ai wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Shokora! Dekiagari! Cure Chocolat (キュアショコラ?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akira. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she has a heightened sense of smell like a dog. Before she transforms, she wears a different outfit unlike the other Cures, consisting of a short sleeveless dress and shorts underneath. Transformations Attacks *'Kirakira♪Kiraru♪:' The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Chocolat, Akira has shown she has the ability to: **Shield herself with a swipe of batter. **Create force fields shaped like chocolate bar squares. **Shoot a homing stream of energy that immobilizes the foe. *'Kirakirakirarun♪Kirakiraru♪:' A more powerful version of the original incantation, giving Chocolat the ability to fire a large blast of red energy that encases the foe in what resembles a chocolate egg, which implodes and sends them flying. *'Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode!' (スイー・２・ワンダフルアラモード！ Suī・２・Wandafuru A Ra Mōdo!?) is the group attack Cure Chocolat performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. *'Chocolat Aromase' (ショコラアロマーゼ Shokora Aromāze?) is the first sub attack Cure Chocolat uses in episode 15. To perform it, she needs the Candy Rod. *'Animal Go Round!' (アニマルゴーランド！ Animaru Gō Rando!?) is the group attack Cure Chocolat performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal. *'Fantastic Animale' (ファンタスティックアニマーレ！?) is the group attack Cure Chocolat performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal and be in her A La Mode Style. Songs Akira's voice actress, Nanako Mori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Karen Miyama, who voices Ichika Usami, Haruka Fukuhara, who voices Himari Arisugawa, Tomo Muranaka, who voices Aoi Tategami, Saki Fujita, who voices Yukari Kotozume, and Inori Minase, who voices Ciel Kirahoshi. *'Chocolat・Etoile' *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime' *'Eclair・Of・Chocolat' Duets *'Macaronage of Love and Excitement' (Along with Saki Fujita) *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~KIRAKIRA☆Patisserie・Version~' (Along with Karen Miyama, Haruka Fukuhara, Tomo Muranaka, Saki Fujita and Inori Minase) *'Mémoire・Mille-feuille' (Along with Karen Miyama, Haruka Fukuhara, Tomo Muranaka, Saki Fujita and Inori Minase) Trivia *Akira's birthday is in September 24th, making her Zodiac sign Libra. *Many aspects about Kenjou Akira - including her design, her voice, her personality and her transformation sequence - reference the extravagant Broadway-style musicals performed by the Takarazuka Revue, in which women play all possible roles of the musical. **Her masculine design and personality fit the otokoyaku (男役?) (literally "male role"), the male part played by actresses in Takarazuka productions. This is especially apparent with her Cure design, with its ornate uniform/suit-like style, the top hat and the princely puffed sleeves and cape. **In her transformation sequence, she stands on an ookaidan (大階段?), the "grand staircase" being a trademark of the musicals since 1927 and usually rolled out in the finale for the actresses to dance on. Her hand motions in the sequence are also typical. **Her voice actress, Mori Nanako, used to play the otokoyaku role under the stage name Saeki Chihaya in fifteen Takarazuka Revue musical productions from 2005 to 2009. *Cure Chocolat is the first Cure to be based on Takarazuka musicals, and the first character in Pretty Cure overall to be based on them, even with the musicals being a common motif in shojo productions such as The Rose of Versailles, Princess Knight and Revolutionary Girl Utena. **Incidentally, juxtaposed with Cure Chocolat, the feminine Kotozume Yukari seems to reference the musumeyaku (娘役?) (literally "daughter's role") - the actresses playing the women in the musicals. *In Animage's monthly character poll for its 2017-06 issue, Akira placed 9th in "Best Character Overall". *Akira is the second Cure to be confused for a boy due to her clothes and mannerisms. The first is Myoudouin Itsuki. Gallery KKAkira1.png|Akira's first appearance in episode 1 KKPCALM 01 Title.jpg KKPCALM06_Akira_with_Miku.png|Akira visiting her sister Miku in the hospital KKPCALM 18 Rumour 1.png|Rumour 1 - Lovers will break up if they eat at the pâtisserie KKPCALM 18 Akira tells about the Rumours.png|Akira tells the other girls about the rumours KKPCALM25-Akira_smiling_at_Yukari_while_dancing.png|Smiling at Yukari while dancing KKPCALM_30_Prince_of_Hearts_Akira.png|Dressed up for the school festival as Prince of Hearts KKPCALM45-Akira_applauds_for_Yukari.png|Applauding for Yukari KKPCALM48-Chocolat_playing_with_kirakiraru.png|Playing with kirakiraru while recreating the world References #↑ http://www.wordsense.eu/%E5%89%A3/ #↑ https://www.evi.com/q/what_does_%22%E5%9F%8E%22_mean_in_japanese #↑ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akira_(given_name) Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Damsels Category:Fighters